Secret Behind the Magical World
by angel-in-a-devil
Summary: CHPT 4 is up finally!.. The charmed ones are dead. 3 teenagers were chosen as the next charmed ones and they were sent to HOGWARTS to learn magic but what has HARRY POTTER got to do with them? set after Harry defeated Voldemort!
1. What the hell is that?

Summary::

The charmed ones are dead. The elders found the next chosen ones in a form of three teenagers who are bonded by the form of friendship. Before they are able to battle evil, they would have to learn how to fight evil and thus they are send to Hogwarts to learn about it BUT what has Harry potter got to do with them? This story is set after Harry defeated Voldermort.

Disclaimer: This story belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter), Constance M Burge and Emma Harrison (Charmed)

A/N:-

Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at fanfiction. So I need all the support and advice I can get. Feel free to drop anything you want to say or any ideas you want to share with me. Well in my story there are a lot of new characters to be introduced. Well here goes ....

**Chapter 1:- What is that?**

It all started one day. A day where we can never erased it in our entire life. The day where an unexpected thing happened and how it changed our lives drastically. That afternoon........

We were doing our add maths questions as our mid-term exams were approaching closely. Hi! I'm Archana by the way. Rite now, I'm at my best friend, Devi's house with my other best buddy, Celina. While I'm still being stuck here trying to solve this particular question, I glanced at my friends who looked so clam doing the same question. Who am I trying to fool here? No matter how hard I try, I can never like my best buddies who happen to be the top students in my school. Let me tell you a thing or two about my friends.

Celina has short, black hair and small black eyes. She has never worn a dress nor a skirt in her entire life (except during school because the school uniform consists of a skirt and a blouse). In other words, she's a tomboy. A smart girl and she have a great talent in art. She hates shopping and she doesn't fancy doing any girlie stuff. She's very quiet but can be humorous at times. I have been a friend to her since I was seven. She's also a great fan of Drew Fuller.

The opposite goes to Devi. She has short, curly black hair. She's a skinny girl and a tall one too. She loves to eat and yet she doesn't gain weight at all. She also has a cute dimple that shows when she flashes her cute smile. An extremely brilliant girl who scores A all the time. She can make friends with almost anybody. (Practically the whole school knows her) She can be very sarcastic at times. She loves shopping and she always shops for things that are pink and purple in colour. Oh, yeah, she adores Tom Cruise.

And of course there's me. A normal girl that lies somewhere between Celina and Devi. I'm not exactly smart but not dumb either. I'm just an average A- and B girl. I'm not really a tomboy but I do hate to wear dress. I have long, wavy, black hair and dark brown eyes. Well...enough of me. Let's get back to the story......

"I give up! I'm never going to get the answer to this question" I said.

Devi and Celina just stared at me giving me the I-know-you-did-a-careless-mistake-look.

"Let me have a look at your paper" Devi said in a teacherly tone. Celina continued solving another question. Boy, she's so fast I thought. While Devi was going through my answer, I was busy catching up my sleep when suddenly I was rudely awakened my Devi.

"My Dear .... FRIEND!" screamed Devi. (She does have a high pitch voice)

"Huh?! Oh yes..mummy" I replied sleepily.

"54 X 3=162 not 54! What were you thinking?' Devi went on and on babbling how careless I am while Celina started staring at me.

"Ohh..( I scratched my head) Sorry, I made a mistake!" I apologised. I turned to Celina and said, "Hey, I'm not smart as you two. People make mistakes you know!' I defended.

"Yes, but they don't repeat the same mistake for like a 100 times" Devi argued back.

God, I can never argue with Devi. After all, she was a debater. "OK...OK..I'll try not to repeat the same mistake again" I replied.

So. We continued doing the questions endlessly in Devi's study room without realising that it was late evening already. I was too engrossed doing the questions( I finally managed to get the answer), for no reason I felt something was going to happen. Something bad. Something good. It was just a feeling I felt. As if they (Devi and Celina) were capable of reading my mind, they just looked at me with a look that clearly said, "I have the same feeling too"

Suddenly the lights went out. All the three of us gasped. Before we could say or do anything, out of nowhere we saw some kind of sparkling blue lights flowing like a river from the ceiling. We just stood up being shocked.

"What the hell is that?" Devi screamed.

A/N: - that's all for now. So tell me what you think of the characters. I'll upload the next chapter this Saturday as I have an exam coming up.

Next: - The thing that changed their lives!


	2. The New CHARMED ones

Summary:

The charmed ones are dead. The elders found the next chosen ones in a form of three teenagers who are bonded by the form of friendship. Before they are able to battle evil, they would have to learn how to fight evil and thus they are send to Hogwarts to learn about it BUT what has Harry potter got to do with them? This story is set after Harry defeated Voldermort.

Disclaimer: This story belongs to JK Rowling (Harry Potter), Constance M Burge and Emma Harrison (Charmed)

A/N:-I'm so sorry I couldn't update on Saturday because my computer broke down. So, Io had to use the PC at my college. Well here goes.....

Chapter 2: -The NEW charmed ones 

"What the hell was that?" Devi screamed.

"I don't know and please stop screaming! I'm freaking out here!" I screamed back.

Before Celina could say anything, the light came back. An old man replaced the place where the blue lights were flowing. A short, old man who has long beard and in his hand, he was carrying a stick. (Picture Gandalf from LOTR)

Celina and Devi quickly hid themselves behind me. Gosh, did I forget to mention that these two were scaredy-cats?

"Is that a ghost?" whispered Devi. I could feel Devi shivering.

"Maybe we are imagining things" Celina answered logically.

"Oh, yeah! The 3 of us imagining the same thing! What a great explanation!" argued Devi.

"Shh.... you two!" I silenced them. Feeling brave, I put a step forward and asked" Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"To answer to Devi's question, I am not a ghost" The 3 of us was stunned. Haw did he know Devi's name " and Celina, you are not imagining things cause' I am real and as for your question Archana, I'm am Zenell, the elder from above (pointing his hand up) and I'm here to ask you to fulfil a task.

"How did you know my name?" the 3 of us asked at once. We looked at each other and proceeded. "An elder? What is that? Are you from heaven? What do you want us to do?"

"Girls! Enough! I'll answer all your questions..." he trailed on because suddenly Devi grabbed a hockey stick and said, "you might be a fake!" Celina then demonstrated her karate moves she did take up some lessons while I just went in the middle of them and said, " Don't try to mess with us!"

The old man just smiled. He tapped the floor with his magic stick and suddenly the hockey stick in Devi's hand flew out from her hand and dropped in front of the old man. All of us were shocked.

"How did...did.... you" Devi stammered.

" Enough! Please sit down and I'll explain myself or I'll turn you into stones!" he said angrily.

We quickly obeyed. Devi whispered "God, please don't let me die! I silenced her.

" Finally and Devi, you won't die because of me (Devi's eyes opened widely) thanks for your co-operation. As I have told you I'm Zenell from above which of course is heaven. An elder means a person who carries out God's messages and I was sent here to ask you a favour to complete a task."

"A favour?! Us?! You are the one that can do the magic stuff. Why ask us?" Devi cut in.

Zenell just stared at Devi. Devi quickly apologised. Zenell then continued, "As I said, I was sent here to ask you a favour. Actually it is already assumed that you will accept this task. All the 3 of you are chosen to be the new Charmed ones.

The three of us said at once "The Charmed ones? What's that?" And in unison the 3 of us clasped our hand to our mouth for fear of getting turned into stone.

Zenell just smiled. He tapped his stick on the floor. Suddenly the picture on the wall transformed into a screen. It was as if we were watching a movie minus the popcorn of course. Suddenly 3 women appeared. (Imagine the charmed casts)

Zenell then explained saying that these 3 women were the originals charmed ones. They were witches and they do know how to do magic but what the thing that sets them apart from the rest of the witches is that they each have powers. Powers to move objects and things like that. They used these powers to battle evil in your world. They have helped us destroy demons, vampires, and any form of evil that threatens to destroy this world. They do lead a normal life but secretly they have been protecting world from evil.

Zenell again tapped his stick and then the screen transformed back to the original picture. His expression suddenly changed. "Unfortunately, they died. The Source, an evil force managed to kill them. This has cause evil to reign back in your world. Therefore the Elders have chosen the 3 of you to become the next Charmed ones!"

The 3 of us immediately stood up and I said, "Us?? But Zenell, why us? We are nothing compared to them. We don't even know anything."

Devi then asked, "If they, the ones who have experienced in this field died, what chance do we have against the Source?"

Celina then asked, "What made the Elders decide that we are the suitable ones? What did you see in the 3 of us that made you chose us? We are just normal people!'

Zenell then looked at the 3 of us with hope clearly stated in his eyes. "The Elders came up with these decision based on the uniqueness of the 3 of you. Each of you has a special power within you that you yourself have never imagined. Before you can battle evil, you will be trained at Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. We are not forcing you but please help us refrain evil from reigning back in this world"

"Can you give us 5 minutes to think about it? Devi asked and Zenell just nodded.

After the discussion, Devi said" Zenell, we agreed to be the charmed ones. (Zenell's face literally lit up) but there is a problem. How are we going to explain this to our parents? We can't possibly say that we are learning magic."

Celina then asked, "What is Hogwarts all about? How long do we have to stay there? We don't have that much of money to enrol there."

Zenell then explained. "Your parents won't know that you are studying and practising magic. We'll cast a spell on your parents and everyone that you know here. In their eyes, they'll think that you are in a boarding school. And when you come back home with your books and materials, they will only see it as schoolbooks."

He then explained about Hogwarts. According to him, Hogwarts is just like any normal boarding school but it's a place where you learn magic stuff. Only selected witches and wizards can enrol there. It is also a hidden place where nobody ventures. Our term starts from September to May. The principal will sponsor the fees, books and all materials. Yoo-hoo!

Suddenly I just felt sad thinking about how much I'm going to miss my family and friends... and my FRIENDS!!! Oh, God!! I'm going to miss all my lovely friends.

Zenell, somehow realised that I was quiet and down and asked me," Archana is anything wrong?"

I answered" No, I just realised that I'm going to miss my family and friends. And in Hogwarts, we are completely strangers to the people there. How I wish my friends can be there too."

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Devi agreed while Celina just nodded.

Again Zenell just smiled." I'm afraid I did left out something. Forgive this old man. If you did accept this task, you all can decide and make 1 wish (The 3 of us got excited) but after looking at your faces, I do know what you want But only 10 of your friends are entitled to enrol into Hogwarts. Now, quickly list your friends now on this paper and sign this spell of charmed."

We quickly made the list. And the list of names was: -

Shantz

Moyie

Thuba

Bing Lee

Ling Si

Ee Von

Siu Jun

Regina

Joanne

Well let me give u a little bit of introduction about my friends. Shantz, Thuba and Moyie love to hang out together and they also Devi's advisors when it comes to shopping. Thuba is like a small version of our mother's. Very motherly type. Moyie is famous for her hair. She has long, straight, silky black hair. A very bubbly girl. Gorgeous! That's Shantz. Despite being pretty, she can be very blur at times. Bing Lee and Ling Si fall under category of the lady-like girls. Ling Si is a gymnast (which explain the lady-like attitude) but Bing Lee is just a girl who is extremely polite. Ee Von and Siu Jun are fanatics of a band called Linkin Park ( I love them too after getting influence my them). Regina and Joanne are mischievous girls always looking for trouble.

Ok... Now let's get back to reality. After signing of the spell of Charmed, Zenell explained to us about our WISH. He said that our friend's parents would also be cast with the same spell. Our friends will receive their offer letter within one week. Their parents will send them off to London by plane and there, they have to find a secret platform to board the train to Hogwarts.

"What about us? Will we be joining them?" Celina asked.

"No, you won't be joining them. Today is August 15th.your friends will be going off to Hogwarts on the August of 23 while you'll be joining them when the term starts which is on the Sept 11th. Here's a list of things you need to bring (handing each of us a list). And the three of you will be going there by magic. Now listen carefully. On the September 10th, the 3 of you will have to meet up somewhere at around 12am and read this spell (handing out a gold coloured parchment). This spell then will conjure up the Doorway. The doorway will transport you to Hogwarts. There you shall meet the headmaster himself, Prof. Albus Dumbledore"

"Ok we get it. But why 12 midnight? I asked curiously

"well that's the time , this spell will work and at this time only your parents will be cast under the spell. Anymore questions?" Zenell asked.

"No!" the three of us answered.

"In that case, my work here is done. I thank you with all my heart. Take care girls!" after saying that, Zenell tapped his stick on the floor and suddenly vanquished into thin air.

The three of us look at each other.

"What a day!" I exclaimed

"Yup! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts and see our friends there!" Devi said.

Celina uttered, "We only have 1 month plus to enjoy everything here before we head off to Hogwarts!

"Oh my god! Look at the time. I can't believe it's 9pm already! My parents will be worried. I better get going! Cya tomorrow Devi!" I said while heading outside of her house.

"Yup me too. Bye!!" Celina said.

A/n: Well...what ya think about it?? please tell me ....


	3. Off to Hogwarts!

**A/N: First of all I wanna say thousand apologies for not updating this story for almost ½ a year. College took my time and exams were kicking me up plus my damn pc was spoilt and my parents refused to repair it till my exams were over. Well, exams just finished and I'm on hols for 2 weeks. Well…am so sorry…will try to finish as fast as I can. Thanks to my first reviewer. I think that charmed and HP makes a good combination.**

**A/N #2: First of all I wanna tell you guys that my story here does not follow the Hp books. Cedric Diggory is alive here. And Oliver Woods is coaching Gryffindor. A lot of surprises coming out. Well, enjoy please and do let me know anything you think should be done to improve this story.**

**CHAPTER 2 – Off to Hogwarts**

** Archana's thoughts **

"**speaking"**

It's been a week since that incident took place. The next day, when I went to school, my whole gang of friends was whispering excitedly to Devi and Celina. As I approached nearby, the shared their happy news with me.

"Guess what? I got an offer letter from Hogwarts and so did he rest of the gang" Moyie said excitedly.

"Oh, that's the news! Umm… That's great!" I said trying to be happy.

"I've heard so much about Hogwarts. I can't wait to go there!" Regina said enthusiastically.

Devi and Celina looked at me with a look that clearly said "Since-when-do-they-know-about- Hogwarts?"

Must be under the spell I thought.

"Did you get your letters? Are you joining us?" Ee Von asked Celina.

"Ummm..Ummm..."

Devi cut in and said hurriedly "Yup! Celina, Archana and me received our letters already but we won't be joining you guys cause' m parents are on vacation now and I've to take care of my baby sis. Archana and Celina will be accompanying me…and..once my parents got back, we'll join you!"

Whoa! She's fast when it comes to thinking 

"Is that allowed? I thought there was only time you can catch the train… So how are you gonna go to Hogwarts?" Ling Si asked

Here we go again 

"Well…. Under special circumstances we are allowed to get there by another way. That is according to the principal. So, I guess it's ok if we go a lil' later."

"Huh!" Celina said looking blankly.

Devi gave a warning look to Celina and immediately covered by saying

"Oh ..Yeah… I forgot about it!"

"But it won't be fun without you guys……" Shantz said.

"It's ok. You guys can explore Hogwarts first and don't forget to check out the guys there. When I'm there, I want a detailed report on the guys there.

"Hey! What about Orlando Bloom? He would be moaning over you once he found out you are leaving him for some other guy" Moyie said sarcastically.

"Moyie!"

The Day has finally arrived. I am a lil' dramatic here I guess The Day, where we are finally going to Hogwarts. My friends should be busy at Hogwarts by now. It's been 2 weeks since they left. During those two weeks, Celina, Devi and I tried to enjoy everything that we think we will be missing in action. That morning, Devi Celina went to school for the last time. We tried to enjoy every single moment at school Damn, I sound like the end is coming 

In the afternoon, when my lil sis was asleep, I quietly went and packed my suitcase with all the essential stuff that I might need during my stay at Hogwarts. Suddenly my h/p started ringing. Devi called and discussed about our meeting place. After discussing our plans, I hung up. Out of nowhere, my sis barged into my room looking sleepy. I quickly hid my suitcase under my bed.

"What are you doing? Mum and Dad are back. Mum bought pizza for dinner and she wants you down NOW"

My brains must be rusty cause' all of the sudden I felt like hugging my sister. So, without realizing what in the world I was doing, I hugged my annoying lil' sis.

"What's wrong with you? What's with the sentiment?" my sis gave me a strange look.

"Umm….nothing! I just felt like hugging u. Let's go down now before mum gets mad!" I said hurriedly before grabbing my sister and ushered her downstairs.

"Goodnight mum, dad! Love you both and I'm sorry for everything that I have done" I said without thinking while giving both my parents a hug.

"Are you sick?" my mom asked while touching my forehead while my dad looked at me with concern "Everything ok, girl?"

"She's been acting weird all day. She even gave me her favorite poster of Orlando Bloom!" my annoying sis said.

I stared at me sis and turned to look at my parents who gave me a worried look oops…Busted 

"Mum, Dad, I'm perfectly ok! It's just I have not hugged you people for a long time and today uumm…. In social class, Mr. Jacob taught us umm..the importance of giving people a hug. So, I just wanted to give it a try. Anyway I'm kinda tired. Good night!" I reasoned hurriedly while dashing up to my room. Boy that was close Once I was in my room, I quickly sat my alarm at 1130pm and dashed off to slumber land.

Kringg! My alarm woke me up. I woke up and switched the alarm off. Time for action I quickly changed my clothes and grabbed my suitcase and headed out of my house quietly. After successfully getting out of my house silently I did make quite a noise but don't blame me. It was dark I turned to look at my house one last time I'll be back next May I started walking to Devi's house.

When I reached Devi's house, Celina and Devi were already there waiting for me. Devi was wearing her black jeans and a girly top Urgh! Both Celina and I were wearing black jeans and make-a-statement t-shirt. Mine read "Simple Plan rocks my head off" while Celina's read "Dude, chill it off!"

Devi looked at both of us and said "Gosh, you guys look like some Satan worshipper! For goodness sake we are going to a school not a rock party!"

Celina and I both gave a look to Devi which said Do-I-even-care! "Ready?" I asked Devi and Celina. I took out the gold parchment from my pocket.

"It's midnight already. Let's get on with it" Celina said

"Ok, here we go" Devi said. The three of us read the spell on the parchment which says:-

_**Tonight, we have found a way,**_

_**Charmed ones summon the doorway,**_

_**Doorway, please lead us the way,**_

**_Hogwarts is our way,_**

_**To start of this day**_

The instant we finished saying out the spell, a gold colour door appeared out of nowhere.

"That was fast!" Devi exclaimed.

"This is so cool. We actually summoned the doorway" Celina said excitedly.

"Let's not waste time." I said. When I opened the doorway, its inside was pitching black. I looked at Devi and Celina. The two of them immediately said "After you!"

I looked up at the sky. God. Please don't let me die. I'm too young. I have not even met Orlando bloom yet! I stepped in the doorway. I could not see anything as it was black. After Celina and Devi joined me and closed the door, the doorway immediately disappeared and suddenly the place we were in brightened and I realised I was in a room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

**A/N #3- Well..please review…. This is my first fan fic and I need you guys to help me out!**

**Next chapter:**

"**Dumbledore likes Linkin Park?"**

"**Nah, I like the red headed guy siting beside that clumsy haired dude!"**

"**Huh! Hufflepuff?"**


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts!

**Chapter 4 welcome to Hogwarts**

**A/N:- hey guys….. I'm sorry for not updating this story for what seemed like a million years. I'm so busy with skewl and my darn pc …… anyway..i've changed certain part of the story and I've decided not to confuse you guys with Cedric Diggory being alive… instead…I made up a character called Calvin Diggory who's Cedric's younger brother. So, do play along and please tell me what you think..this chapter is long because I really wanna make up to you guys for my delay. Enjoy…. N don't forget to drop me on what you wan me to do to the story. I'll try o update at least once a month… thanks to my reviewer who suggested me to have an AU…. Thx…I didn't know I could cause confusion…thx a lot….you made my day!**

**A/U:- well in this story… Harry Potter and his friends are in the 6th year… and in my story HP had already won the battle against Voldemort and killed him. Oliver Wood is the coach for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. ( yup…Dumbledore kinda allowed each house teams to have their own private coach)**

**Chapter 4 welcome to Hogwarts**

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

The 3 of us turned around. In front of us, stood an old man. His white beard was so long that it reached his waist. He was wearing a long pointed cone shaped hat and some sort of blue robe. In his hand he was holding some old fashioned smoking pipe.

_This must be Dumbledore._

I scanned the room. It was definitely different than the principal's room back in my school. There was a strange looking bird on the table and a scary looking hat and… some odd looking……..

"You must be Miss Ganason, Miss Chan and Miss Shantini, the new Charmed ones!" the old man said trying to get our attention.

"Could you please use our first names? We are a bit uncomfortable being called like that." I said.

He nodded his head. "As you wish Miss Archana. I'm…..

"You're the headmaster, Prof. Albus Dumbledore, rite?" Devi cut in.

"Indeed I am. Well, let's not waste time. If you turn to your left, you can see all your essential books, materials & everything you need during your term in Hogwarts. In addition you'll each receive 50 galleons as your expenditure money. Do use them wisely though." He said with a smile.

"We would like to thank you for sponsoring our education here. We'll try our best to learn and catch up with the rest of the people….. I mean the magic-learning–students here." I said while Devi and Celina just nodded.

"Don't need to thank me girls. After all I'm just helping the Elders. It's just a small favor. As you were saying Archana, all students here are the same. Most of them are wizarding folk as in they have magic blood and we do also taking muggles." Dumbledore explained.

"Muggles? Is that some kind of Monster?" Celina asked.

"Muggles are ordinary people without magical blood. Although I do find it highly amusing that you associated muggles with monsters" Dumbledore chuckled.

_Muggles are people like us then…_

Dumbledore winked at me. "No, Miss Archana. You three are not muggles ever since you became the Charmed ones but I won't deny that you all were muggles before this EXCEPT for one of you."

I was shocked. Devi and Celina just opened their mouth in awe. I was busy thinking about Dumbledore's ability to read people's mind than to actually listen to what he had just said.

"You can read people's mind? This is so cool" Celina said.

Dumbledore nodded his head as he walked to his table.

"What is that hat and bird doing on your table?"

"I am NOT just any hat. I am a sorting hat!" the hat or rather the sorting hat said angrily towards us.

The 3 of us jumped back. Devi covered her mouth with her hand while Celina blinked her eyes and stared back at the hat.

_OMG! A talking hat? Wonder what's next? A Flying cat?_

Dumbledore just smiled at us. "Don't mind him! He gets angry if people refer him as a hat. This hat is a Sorting Hat. In Hogwarts, there are 4 houses. Each of houses is like a family. This hat determines which house you should be in based on your characteristics and he can read your mind better than I can. ("Another Mind reader?" Devi said.) This bird is a phoenix. They are highly loyal pets and their tears have healing powers. ("That's cool" Celina said.) You shouldn't be surprised at anything you see because this is the magical world. In here, there are ghosts, flying brooms, mirrors that show our future and much more!"

_Whoa! This is one heck of a place!_

"Alright, The 3 of you listen carefully. Here's your timetable. The 3 of you are in the 6th year which means you do have a lot of catching up to do. Your time tables won't be the same all the time because according to my predictions some of you do have a special talent for certain subjects but because you are new here, apart from your regular classes you will have to attend extra classes from 5-7pm taught by my top students or me, myself. And on every alternate night you will be meeting me at my office to take lessons on your new profound powers. The 3 of you do have the muggle device called hand phones, rite? Well…every now and then I'll keep you updated with the schedule and…………………

Dumbledore continued explaining 1001 rules pertaining to Hogwarts. He also warned us that under any circumstances nobody should know about our true identity, even to our friends and that we are referred as the exchange students. The weirdest moment was when he told us the password to his office which happens to be LINKIN PARK! Celina and I were speechless. We didn't know that the old man digs our rocking band!

Our moment finally came when Dumbledore said "Girls, Let's all go to the Great Hall and join your housemates. Follow me now."

We followed him silently without saying a word as we were too indulged with the surroundings. Dumbledore lead us down to the staircase… wait a minute….. The staircase can move? And the pictures on the wall seem to be alive as they were moving and whispering about us…. I think... A man in a picture actually greeted Devi who was stunned.

"This is unbelievable!" Celina whispered to me. I couldn't agree more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We kept on walking until suddenly Dumbledore stopped in front of a door.

"Behind these doors, is the Great Hall where you will be having your assembly and your meals!"

We took a peek inside from the mirror at the door. I could see a lot of students busy talking and there's 4 long tables spread out vertically and at the front of the Hall one long table spread horizontally which were seated by other professors. In the middle of the hall, there were a few students standing patiently and not to forget nervous too.

"Who are those students?"Devi asked.

"These are fresh students like you but they are late comers. They are about to be sorted. They are actually waiting for my presence. Well, let's not waste time. Just follow me…." He said hurriedly while opening he door.

_Here goes everything…………………_

As the headmaster entered, everyone in the room stood up. I felt weird because the 3 of us were still dressed in our casual clothes where else all the students here were wearing uniforms… I mean robes. As we entered into the hall, everyone started looking at us as if we were aliens and they were whispering among themselves. I looked at Devi and Celina and realized that they were engrossed with the ceiling. Wondering what so special about the ceiling, I looked up. To my amazement, I found out that the ceiling was none other than the sky! Wow! The night was beautiful as hundreds of stars were shining down on us.

"Sit here and when I announced your house, you shall join your housemates. Good luck girls!" And with that he went to the podium. As we sat down, I could feel that the entire Hall was staring at us but they immediately diverted their attention, the moment they heard one of the professor, a woman started talking.

"Attention, please! We were gathered hear for a special reason. Due to unexplained circumstances, we will have our second sorting this year to accommodate these 3 students. Now, when I call your name, please come forward as I place the Sorting Hat for you to be sorted."

_Oh, that's how it works……._

The professor then places the hat on the stool and suddenly it started singing. Celina whispered to me, "Not bad. This hat can definitely audition for American Idol" I chuckled.

The professor then started calling out the names of the 5 students. The student then placed the hat on his head and after a while the hat shouted the name of the house. I realized that some students took longer time to be sorted while some were sorted faster. I then scanned the hall. The first table was the Gryffindor table, followed by the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Celina suddenly nudged my elbow and said, "Look! Our entire gang is there." Devi and I turned our eyes to the Gryffindor table and saw our friends. They waved at us and we waved back. "Whoa! All of them are in Gryffindor. I hope we are in Gryffindor." Devi said. "ME 2". Celina was about to say something when Dumbledore started his speech.

"Another year gone. I'm sorry to call you for this unexpected assembly though you already had one a few weeks ago. Welcome to Hogwarts to the new students. I hope you enjoy your school life here in Hogwarts. We wouldn't want last years incident to happen again. Let last year incidents teach you a lesson or two and I shall pray that none of you shall follow the dark path. On behalf of everyone here, I would like to thank Mr. Harry Potter (people were cheering from the Gryffindor table) who had won the battle with Voldemort."(The entire Hall sort of went into ooohhssss and ahhhhsss. Some were even terrified).

It made me wonder what had actually happened and why people was terrified of Voldemort but before I could even ponder on the thought the whole hall erupted into thunderous applause and a boy wearing glasses with his some sort of messy hair from the Gryffindor table stood up and bowed.

_This must be Harry Potter… and his cheerleaders of course…_

Celina then whispered, "This guy has his own fan club. He must be some sort of a celebrity here. I bet he gives free autographs!"

Devi laughed and said, "Nah, he just looks like any ordinary guy. I think he is really cute."

"Cute? Nah, I like the red headed guy sitting beside him. He looks adorable," I said without thinking. Devi and Celina just stared at me. Before they could say anything, Dumbledore continued his speech.

"As usual, Mr. Filch has reminded me to tell you that all first years are not allowed into the Dark Forest. I advise the 1st year's to take a look at Mr. Filch's list of prohibited items to refrain them from getting confisticated. Now, we've come to our highlight of our assembly. This year 3 young ladies will be joining the 6th years (Dumbledore pointed to the 3 of us and we stood up). They are exchange students from the muggle world. They will be studying and graduating here. I expect all of you to be accommodating to our guest here. Among he 4 houses here, 1 house will play the host or these 3 students. Well, let's welcome Miss Celina Chan (Celina just smiled), Miss Devi Shantini (Devi waved) and Miss Archana Ganason (I just winked my eyes). Without further ado, Sorting Hat, please tell us which house these 3 students should go."

The Sorting Hat looked at us. _Please …let us be in Gryffindor……… Gryffindor please……_

Suddenly the Sorting Hat shouted …. "Hufflepuff!" the Hufflepuff crowd cheered loudly. I was a bit dejected about not getting into Gryffindor but then again at least the 3 of us are in the same house. The 3 of us stood up and took our seats at the Hufflepuff table.

"Well….. Good luck girls and let's begin the feast!" Dumbledore said.

With that, food started appearing on the table. I forgot how hungry I was and we all started eating hungrily. I was sitting beside a tall, good looking boy. "Hi, I'm Calvin Diggory, 7th year student and captain of Hufflepuff's Quidditch team. Nice to meet you Miss Ganason."

I shook hands with Calvin and said, "Just call me Archana and this is Celina here. So, Calvin what's Quidditch and can you tell us all about the professors here?" Through out the entire meal, Calvin patiently told us about the professors and all the game Quidditch. Something about 7 players on a flying broom with 3 kinds of balls. Celina and I can't wait to see a game and Calvin told us that the Hufflepuff team is having some tryouts and that we should watch the tryouts.

He particularly told us that Prof. Snape, the potions lecturer was one of the nastiest Prof. and that he favors his own house, Slytherin. I looked at my timetable and found out that I'll be seeing Slimy Snape(that's my nick name for him) almost everyday. _Just my luck…..now I've got to start digging into my potions book…. Aarrrrgh… what a nice way to start of my life at Hogwarts……studying! _

While we were getting engrossed with Calvin and Quidditch, Devi was talking to a blonde haired guy called Justin something. Without realizing the time, it was late night and the prefects (_can't believe they have prefects and head boy here_!) led us to our common room and explained to us specifically about the portrait on the door which is some knight called Sir Cardogan. (Some kind of security I suppose) and the password for that week is "Chocolate frogs!

_Eww….If that thing really exists, I'm never gonna eat it……._

With that I dragged myself up to our dorm with Celina and Devi. I was happy that my bed was beside the window and Celina was next to mine and Devi after Celina. There were 5 girls per room and we got to know the other girl which is Sylvia and Angelina. Angelina who looks like a super hot model is of a mixed parentage… she's half muggle and half witch unlike Sylvia who has never been to the muggle world. Sylvia reminds me of my friend Ee Von. She's so cute and chubby. She seemed to be fascinated with the muggle world. Angelina and Sylvia quickly filled us in about the magical world and they even told us about Voldemort…I mean He-who-must-not-be-named (they keep shrieking at us every time we said Voldemort)…..and why Harry Potter is so famous (something about the boy who lived) and of course all about the hunks in Hogwarts. When I told them about Calvin Diggory, they squealed saying that we were so lucky (I have no idea how!) because Calvin is the hunk of Hufflepuff and that he had a brother who is much more older by the name of Cedric Diggory and he had died being killed by Volde….I mean He-Who-must-not-be-named! (Gosh…don't they have a better name for him!)

After filling us with almost everything and a tour promised by Angelina and Sylvia (since tomorrow would be a Saturday), we all bade each other good night and went off to slumber land.

Next chapter:

"**We made the Quidditch team?"**


	5. Quidditch is fun

**Chapter 5: Quidditch is fun!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. It's been really encouraging and motivating. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Now..on with the story**

The next day passed by so quickly that before we could stop to ponder, it was already at night. Since it was a weekend, Sylvia and Angelina toured us around Hogwarts. We did spend a few minutes talking to our buddies from Gryffindor. (They were busy with their homework) So, we decided to continue our 'talk' on Monday because Hufflepuff and Gryffindor have Transfiguration classes together.

For the next few hours or so (it was that long), Sylvia and Angelina patiently taught us the DO's and the DON'Ts at Hogwarts and showed us all the classes. According to Sylvia, it would take ages to finish exploring the castle because there were lots of hidden rooms, passageways that can't be seen by people at times. She then brought us to the Quidditch field and boy was it big! It was huge! I couldn't wait for my first flying… I mean…Quidditch… urrgh…whatever tryouts they have here. Boy, I have lots to learn.

Before heading back to the Great Hall for lunch, we bumped into Argus Filch the caretaker. Looks like the guy really needed some hair treatment. Sylvia reminded us to stay away or RUN away whenever we saw him and his cat Miss Norris. Celina and I looked mischievously at the bald guy and we looked at each other. What both Sylvia and Angelina don't know is that Celina and I use to get into trouble back at home, playing tricks on people…._hmmm….new target on the block: Argus Filch and the little pussy!_

After lunch, both Sylvia and Angelina had some assignments to do, so we decided to roam around the castle and I suddenly remembered something about Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts this afternoon. Devi wasn't keen on watching it BUT she followed us anyways but with her books of course. (She said we had lotsa catching up to do). It was only mid afternoon but we could see a group of people complete with Quidditch robes setting up tables in the middle of the field. Devi wasn't interested in Quidditch, so she sat at the spectator's area while Celina and I went to the centre of the field. Calvin spotted us and immediately waved at us, gesturing to come and meet the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. After the meet and greet session, Calvin said that here were 3 positions that needed to be filled: reserve seeker, chaser and a beater. The interesting part came when he asked a question that we've been dying to hear…

"Why don't you two tryout? Calvin asked out of the blue.

I felt like jumping up and down but somehow I knew that we are not qualified to try because we have only been here for two days after all.

So, I said, "We loved to BUT the problem is we have only been here for 2 days and we don't even know a thing about Quidditch"

"Yup, we don't even know how to fly on a broom. So, how are we gonna play Quidditch? Celina chipped in.

Calvin then said, "Don't worry. I'll teach you all about Quidditch and we'll see how you perform first. If you keep on practicing, you guys can try out at the end of this year or maybe even next year. Furthermore it's only 2pm. So, you guys wanna give it a shot?"

The both of us immediately agreed. For the next hour or so, Calvin taught us all he rules and regulations and not forgetting the history of Quidditch. He told us that Hufflepuff had only won the Quidditch Cup once and for the last 7 years they had never beaten Gryffindor at all. The seeker from Gryffindor who happens to be Harry Potter is a very talented seeker. _Again the same Harry Potter…..what is so great about him besides killing some Voldie guy..._

After that Calvin gave us 2 brooms and taught us how to fly. The both of us impressed Calvin as we managed to fly our brooms very well. Calvin then showed us the Quidditch balls. I instantly liked he Snitch while Celina preferred the Bludgers. Celina wanted to play for the Beater position while I played for the seeker position. We played a 4 on 4 game against the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Calvin played our goalkeeper and Katie Fletcher played our chaser.

During he game, I learnt that a seeker must be patient, alert and fast in order to get the Snitch. Meanwhile, Celina was doing a great job in beating the Bludgers towards the opposite team. Heck, she even injured a few of the players! What a girl… After a while, I manage to spot the Snitch and sped of being tailed by Adam Swell, the seeker of the opposition team. Guess what? Before I knew it, I got the Snitch! It took me a whole minute to actually believe that I had gotten the Snitch. I could hear Devi cheering from the spectators seat. _Wait a minute… I though she was studying…._ I was so happy that I did a somersault with my broom… _did I actually did that?_ I flew down and the entire team cheered, I can still remember every word Calvin said.

"That was amazing. The both of you. I have never seen anything like that before. You girls are natural. Archana, you are the first person I have ever seen that had caught the Snitch on a first go! So team, do you think we should take in these two ladies in to our team?"

The rest of the team shouted in approval. Celina and I was so happy that we were jumping up and down for joy. Devi ran down to the field and hugged us. Calvin then said.

" I guess there's only one position to be filled in. Girls, I expect you to meet here every Saturday at 4 pm for practice. Don't forget to bring your broom. With the two of you in this team, I hope we finally get to beat Gryffindor!"

Celina and I were thanking the team non-stop. The both of us did not expect that we would make the team so fast considering the fact that we were new and all. Hmmm…. I knew Celina could get into the team cause she's a good pitcher back in our school's soft ball team but me..? I can't even catch a ball back at school! Must be the magic aura in this place here…

After watching the tryouts, we headed back to the Great Hall for our dinner. We spotted our 'gang' and we started yakking away. As usual, Moyie and Shantz gave a brief report on the guys in Hogwarts. Oh, and that Gryffindor coach (they have their own coach?) was the hottest…(I could sense that Moyie had a crush on him cause Shantz said that everyday, without fail, Moyie would watch Oliver Wood at practice. Jo and Regina claimed that they had found some weird passageway to some weirdo place. The rest of them told us everything we needed to know about the subject taught. (Devi was of course listening intently to everything hat they say without fail)

After having a delicious dinner (seriously their cooks are good), we headed straight to bed while Devi was studying for her first class tomorrow, Charms class. I packed my books and glanced through my timetable…first class is potions, Celina had Arithmacy. The 3 of us will join the Hufflepuff after our first lesson, which is transfiguration with Gryffindor. That night I slept with a wonderful dream that I had eventually beaten Gryffindor…

**Next chapter:**

" **Wake up. You are late for class!"**

" **All hail the new Princess of Slytherin!"**


End file.
